The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting an input load applied to a suspension member of a vehicle.
Japanese Utility Model First (unexamined) Publication No. 61-91415 discloses an apparatus for detecting an input load using a piezoelectric element. This known detecting apparatus tends to generate an incorrect output signal upon application of a radial load.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which can detect a radial component of an input load as well as an axial component thereof.